Patient No 53
by Talizora
Summary: [REWRITE HPDM AU after HBP] It's been 10 years since Harry Potter defeated Voldemort and lost himself in the process. Now his lover Draco Malfoy has finally completed his Healer training and has taken over his psychiatric care. Will he be able to finally return the Hero to reality? Or has Draco lost his lover forever?


**Title: **Patient No. 53 (Formally Nothingness)

**Summary:** [AU after HBP] It's been 10 years since Harry Potter defeated Voldemort and lost himself in the process. Now his lover Draco Malfoy has finally completed his Healer training and has taken over his psychiatric care. Will he be able to finally return the Hero to reality? Or has Draco lost his lover forever?

**Genre:** Angst/Romance

**Pairings:** HP/DM

**Authors Note:** Right then. This was originally written and posted to when I was like 13 years old or something and, well, I was 13. The original is horrible. Spelling mistakes, grammar's non-existent, and it was really, really short. Like 1,500 words or something. Anyway, I've done what I can with it. Hope you like it.

* * *

The silhouette thrown against the white wall by the setting sun was the perfect representation of the man who it belonged too. Slowly, as time passed the white, sterile room began to fill with colour. Orange, pink, and blue that seeped into the deepest purple. It covered the clouds stretched out across the horizon viewable through the open window that stretched from floor to ceiling. It happened every time the sun set and when it rose again in the morning, but it was never appreciated. Not by the silhouette, and not by it's owner.

As the brilliant colours reseeded and night's blanket cast its own shadow on the world, the silhouette stretched and distorted. The room darkened until the edges of the man's shadow faded into nothingness, just as he had. Dull, empty, emerald eyes stared blankly into the distance, lined with dark bruise-like circles. His cheek, gaunt and hollow, his form hunched in his wheelchair. The only sign of life was the steady - but shallow - raise and fall of his breathing.

The man's pale, bony hands were clenched tightly around the wheelchairs armrests. Once he had been powerful, perhaps even the most powerful being in Britain, but no longer. The power, his magic, unused for so long leaked from him. And as the room finally scummed to blackness the man remained visible, softly glowing as his power dispersed, faded and disappeared around him.

* * *

Draco sighed; it had been a long day, and it wasn't quite over yet. The hardest part had yet to even begin. Draco rubbed his face and lent his forehead against his desk. He'd been working, here, at St. Mungo's for what - on days like today - seemed like eternity. In reality it had taken Draco five years of study to become a certified Healer and another two to specialise in psychology. When he informed his friends of his decision they had spluttered and stared at him, pity shining in their eyes. They didn't understand. No one did. Draco collected his completed paperwork and filed it accordingly. He glanced at his wristwatch; at least he had time for a strong coffee.

Draco hummed in delight and savoured the sharp taste of his drink. He leaned against the sink and felt some of the tension release from his shoulders. Working in the permanent resident section was quite subdued compared to the other departments. However it was still stressful to attend to mentally unstable people, and he loved his work. It was just that… Well, how many new people would you see each day? In fact since the final battle the number of people being admitted into his department was dwindling. Which was a good thing, right?

Draco blinked and found himself standing in front of _that_door. The door that haunted him, during the day and at night. His free hand traced the gold room number and he felt the all too familiar lump form in his throat. The tingle at the corners of his eyes, he leaned forward and pressed his head against the door. He had only been granted access to room 53 earlier that morning. Only healers approved personally by Remus Lupin were aloud within. Draco had spent a lot of time inside the room, always as a visitor though. Tonight he was here, officially, as a Healer.

Steeling himself, Draco straightened and gripped the doorknob tightly, and pushed.

The room was dark, but Draco could still see him. Glowing green within the pressing darkness. No matter how many times he'd seen it, he still found the green aura unsettling. Draco could remember the exact moment green had become his favourite colour. He'd been in the middle of getting fitted for his first set of Hogwarts robes, when a small boy with messy black hair, round wire-rimmed glasses and the most intense emerald green eyes Draco had ever seen, took the stool next to him. Even at eleven, Draco knew. He didn't know how, he just did. That this boy was... _Special. _He was it.

_The one._

Green had always reminded Draco of him, his rival, best friend and lover. His smile, his laugh, his touch, voice, lips. His smell, his taste, his magic. It comforted him during the war and helped him hope that after, they could be together.

Draco could not say when it had all changed. Now the sight of green, especially emerald green, made Draco physically ill. It only reminded him of what he'd lost. What he would never touch, never hold or kiss. His happily-ever-after had been stolen, and he still ached and mourned the loss. Blinking back a new onslaught of tears Draco closed the door behind him, placed his coffee and a book on the bedside table and approached the glowing figure.

Draco knelt down next to the hunched man, still staring blankly at the window. It hurt more each day to see him like this… So unlike what he desperately tried to remember. Gently and slowly, Draco placed his hand over the mans. Draco gasped, his hand was cold - like bare ice. He should be used to this, expect it even. After all it had almost been ten years since Harry Potter had been admitted.

"Harry?" Draco called softly and squeezed his hand.

There was no response. Harry didn't live anymore, he just existed. This shell wasn't really Harry Potter. It was something else. Lowering his head Draco pressed his lips against Harry's hand. Stood, took hold of the handles at the back of the wheelchair and pushed it over to the bed. Draco snapped the breaks on and began prying Harry's clenched fingers off the armrests. Draco looped Harry's arms around his neck and lifted him, he was so light… Draco swallowed hard and placed him on the bed.

The next hour was spent in a familiar routine. Draco undressed Harry, washed and dried him, cleaned his teeth and brushed his hair. He redressed Harry in clean, soft, flannel pyjamas and gently organised his limp body into bed. Draco pulled the blankets up and tucked him in. He brushed a lock of black hair out of Harry's eyes. It just wasn't the same…

Draco retrieved the book, pulled up a chair and opened it. He sat there for a few moments, just watching what was left his lover. Draco didn't know how much longer he could do this. He felt something hot and wet hit his hand and he looked down, he was crying. The despair was worse than the cruciatus curse.

"Harry? ...Do you remember that book I told you about?" Draco paused, waiting for something. _Anything, please._ Nothing. "Well I brought it in from home, would you like me to read it to you?" Draco knew that until all hope disappeared he would be here. Waiting for a response.

* * *

"How is he Drake?"

"Normal." Draco's response was flat, he hated that nickname.

"…Normal? What does that mean?" Her voice was loud and shrill, he yanked the receiver away from his ear sharply.

Draco sighed and tapped the receiver against his temple; "Normal, he's still sitting at his window, staring into space. I read him that bloody book you gave me. A load of crap if you ask me. Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone… Ha! Give me a break." He pushed back from his desk and crossed his legs.

"Anything?" She sighed.

"Like I said Hermione, nothing. He didn't even blink…" Draco twirled the cord between his fingers and let his eyelids close.

"He never does." Hermione said.

Draco hummed and took a deep breath, "I think he does, just not when people are looking."

Hermione huffed, and there was a shuffling sound, "Look, the twins are acting up again. I have to go. Say hi to him from Ron and the family... Bye." She hung up.

Draco growled and slammed the receiver down. "Bitch… _The twins are acting up..._" Draco mocked in a high voice. She just couldn't handle it. Stupid fucking useless Gryffindors … And why did she insist on calling him Drake! Drake was what Harry had called him… Sometimes he just felt like-

"Healer Malfoy?"

"Yeah?" Draco answered automatically and looked up from his desk. _Severus!_

"I have come to see Mister Potter." Snape never really changed, the same hair, robes and scowl… But he did have a few more scars and wrinkles here and there.

"Do you have authorisation?" Draco asked as he smirked at his godfather. Once when Harry had been first admitted Snape had visited often. It had been the last time Harry responded. Snape had yelled, cursed and threatened bodily harm. Screaming that he'd promised retribution if he'd ever hurt Draco, but was now unable to fulfil said promise. Lupin had banned Snape, this was the first time he'd visited since the incident.

"Indeed I do." Snape withdrew a piece of parchment from within his robes and placed it - with a flourish - in front of Draco. It was covered in Lupins handwriting. Draco scanned the letter, Snape was to visit but Draco had to chaperon.

"Okay then… Follow me." Draco led his godfather to that fucking nightmare inducing door. It's gold number all but twinkled in the morning sunlight. Draco paused before opening it and stepping aside.

Snape stalked into room 53 like he owned it. His eyes swept over the room and his steps faltered slightly. He glanced back over his shoulder, Draco had to swallow around the lump in his throat. He shook his head. Snape glared and stepped directly in front of Harry, who was where he always was - in front of the window.

Snape waited, his arms crossed over his chest and he scowled down at the frail being that Potter had become. "Potter?" Snape growled. He didn't respond. Snapes eye's narrowed and he glanced up at Draco. Draco nodded and closed the door and waved his wand over it. No one would hear them.

"Potter, your father is more worthless than a piece of flobberworm dung and your filthy mutt godfather is not fit to lick my boots." Snape paused.

Draco crossed his fingers. _Please, just a twitch… A blink…. Please Harry, please, anything!_

Nothing.

Draco knees gave way and he slid down the wall. That was it. The last of his hope - shattered. Harry was dead, he was gone. He was alone. Draco desperately tried to hold onto his emotions. He swallowed twice before trying to speak.

"Thank-" Draco started to say but Snape interrupted him.

"Don't interrupt, boy! You asked for my help and I get to insult him all I want. It's a win/win scenario. Now, Potter… Listen to me; you're a coward. Oh yes, I know what you're doing. You defeated the most powerful Dark Lord in recorded history, you're the hero, you even get the girl. Well... In this case, _boy_. And after all is said and done you just sit here! Worthless… I always knew you'd become nothing. I bet you didn't even do away with the Dark Lord. You got someone else to do it, didn't you!"

"Umm… Severus…" Snape glared at Draco, whose mouth shut with a snap.

"Answer me!" Snape bent forward and forced Harry's face to look at him. "_Potter…_ Just like your father, arrogant. The world does not revolve around you! In fact, your setting new heights. You're worse than James Potter, at least he had the decency to die. No... You're more like the Dark Lord. Like Voldemort. Getting people to do everything for you… Sitting on your ass. What are you going to name your minions, Potter! Oh wait... You already have! The Weasleys." Snape's face was so close, and yelling so loudly that specks of spit covered Harry.

"Severus that's enough!" Draco stood abruptly and stepped up to the older man, he grasped his shoulder and tried to pull Snape away.

But there was no stopping Snape, he was on a roll. "What's wrong Potty…? Snake caught your tongue?"

Harry's hands tightened their grip of the chair, it groaned and cracked under the force. His eyes suddenly sharpened and they locked onto Snape's. The visible green aura lazily oozing around Harry swirled and darkened. It flared, blinding Draco who dropped to his knees blinking back tears. There was a loud crack, like a whip and then silence. Draco blinked and rubbed at his eyes frantically, after a few minutes his vision cleared and he looked around the room.

Harry's eyes were back to starring out the window, but they remained clear and focused. Draco spotted Snape on the other side of the room. Harry must have thrown him.

Draco laughed and danced a little on the spot. "He reacted! Do it again!"

Snape groaned and tried to sit up. Draco rushed to help him. "Or maybe not…Are you alright?" He whipped his wand over his Godfathers body. He had a slight concussion and some bruising. Nothing serious.

"That was not a reaction… That was retaliation! 1,000 points from Gryffindor and a detention!" Snape blinked and shook his head.

Draco chuckled and patted Snape on the back. "Thank you Severus, perhaps we'll try again another time? Once you recover?"

"Perhaps," Snape stood and straightened his robes. "I look forward to it." He glared at Harry and smirked at Draco before turning and limping out the door. Draco knelt in front of Harry, his eyes were still clear. _Yes, Harry. Please, please come back. _Draco touched Harry's knees, rubbing them and tried to make eye contact.

"Harry, please. Stay with me, come back to me." Draco whispered and shuffled forward, pressing himself against Harry's legs. "This is the only way, I know it seemed harsh but I… We really miss you." Draco watched for a reaction. His heart sank when his eyes began to glaze over again. He didn't try to stop the tears this time. He just let his head fall onto Harry's lap. Draco sobbed and gasped his whole body shook. Hours could have passed by the time Draco managed to get his emotions under control again.

He just watched Harry stare out the window for a moment before Draco stood and gently kissed Harry's cheek, "I still love you. I always will. But I can't... Be without you." Draco kissed his cheek again and left.

Harry's fingers twitched and his arm trembled. Slowly, shakily his hand rose to touch his cheek where Draco had kissed him. The corners of his mouth twitched, almost looking like a smile.

* * *

"It worked!" Draco shouted when he arrived at Remus' house. "Lupin! It worked!"

"What did?" Remus called from the kitchen. Draco kicked his shoes off and ran into the room. He skidded to a halt on the tiles and grinned at Remus.

"Snape's insults… He attacked Snape!" Draco excitedly shouted, spinning around on the spot and throwing his arms around.

"That's… Wait. He didn't hurt him did he?" Remus frowned and paused in cutting up the vegetables he was preparing for dinner.

Draco made a dismissive gesture towards Remus "Nah! Just threw him across the room and into a wall… Nothing big." Draco shrugged and snatched one of the chunks of raw carrot.

"Across the room!" Remus gasped.

"Ah huh…" Draco nodding and chewing on the too large chunk.

"Well... This is good news! Do you think other stimuli will also have an effect on him?" Remus' eyes sparkled, like they hadn't in years.

Draco thought about it for a moment, "It's possible, but now days no one wants to see him. Just Snape, you and me. The Weasleys' only ring every other week." He snatched another chuck of carrot - this one larger than the last - and attempted to shove it into his mouth.

"I am most disappointed in them…" Remus chuckled, as he watched Draco struggle to chew without opening his mouth. Then he frowned and grew serious; "Do you think if we created a Voldemort look alike he would snap out of it?"

Draco blinked, shook his head and swallowed his mouthful before answering. "Do you really think that's safe? Harry might destroy the hospital!"

"It's still an option… But if he reacted to Snape's insults then other things like that may also get a rise out of him." Remus hummed and ran a scarred hand through his grey hair,

"It did take a while..." Draco sighed, then grinned wickedly. "I could dress in womens lingerie and do a strip tease? Or I could fake an orgasm?" Draco pretended to do so, gasping and panting as he snatched another piece of carrot.

Remus snorted and continued preparing dinner. "Enough, leave some to eat with dinner. Tomorrow I'll see him and talk to him. Maybe some photos will help?"

"Hmm... Maybe." Draco muttered and helped Remus with dinner.

* * *

"Morning Harry!" Remus said cheerfully as he entered room 53, photo album in hand. "Draco told me about Snape yesterday. I'm happy that he got what was coming to him," Remus chuckled; "I brought a photo album for you to look at." He glanced around the room. Harry hadn't been moved to the window yet, he was still in bed.

Pulling up a chair next to Harry's bed Remus opened the folder to the first page. "This is your mother and father fighting in… I think 5th year. Sirius bought a camera that year and wasted heaps of film." Remus held up the photo to Harry, but there was no response.

Remus sighed… _Something a bit later then._Remus flicked through the album until he found photos of Harry's first year. "See, Harry? Ron and Hermione. They got married, you know? They have twins now, girls!"

Nothing. _Perhaps something else?_Turning a few more pages Remus came to Harry's 4th year. "Do you remember the Triwizard Tournament? You were so good on your broom. Really gave that Horntail a run for her money!"

Nothing again… Damn this was getting frustrating. _Fine then!_ Remus turned the page and found clipping with a picture of Harry with Cedric's dead body. "Remember this Harry?" Remus shoved the photo in Harry's face. Harry's eyes cleared and moved over the photo, almost sadly. _At least that's something._"You remember that don't you?" Remus snapped.

He looked again for photos; Most were clippings taken from newspapers. There was a few pictures of the destruction of the Atrium when Sirius had fallen through the veil. "Harry. Look." This time Harry's head moved to get a closer look.

_Break through!_Remus' mind yelled. He kept showing Harry the pictures from the war. The photo's of them leaving the ministry, the breakout from Azkaban, the raids, the Dark Mark above Hogwarts. Dumbledore's death. "Harry, do you remember the Dark Mark?"

Harry reached out and shakily grasped the edge of the folder. Remus smiled sadly. He was so weak, even just lifting his arm cause his whole body to shake. The door opened and Draco stepped in.

"Any luck?" Draco asked.

"Oh yes, he is paying attention." Remus nodded towards Harry. He was sitting up, his hand still gripping the album.

Draco smiled at Harry. Flicking through the folder once again Remus gasped. It was a picture of Voldemort. Remus glanced at Draco and decided to try his luck. He took a deep breath and held it up to Harry's face.

Harry's eyes narrowed and his aura seemed to whip around him and sparked. The hair on Remus' arms stood up, Harry's magic was thick and heavy in the air. Remus couldn't help but smile, without moving the folder away, he turned the page. A new set of images were revealed. Madam Pomfrey had taken them to use as evidence. The Order had found Draco's unconscious body in the Forbidden Forrest. Where his father had dumped him, assuming he would succumb to his injuries and die.

Draco's body had been so broken, most of his bones had to be vanished and new ones re-grown. He'd been tortured for weeks, by his own father. It had been during Draco's stay in the hospital wing that he and Harry had become friends. It was where their relationship had begun.

Harry's eyes closed and he turned away, "No Harry! Look!" Remus grabbed Harry's chin and forced him to look. They struggled for a moment and some of the pictures fell on the floor. Draco hesitated when he saw one of the damage done to him by his own family. He wanted to run to Harry's side and throw the offending album away.

Harry gasped, sobbed and tried to pull away from Remus. "Drake…" He whispered; his voice was dry and cracked his eyes frantically darted around, searching for something.

Draco was at his side within seconds. "Shh... It's okay, Harry I'm here. You're safe…" Draco stroked Harry's head softly.

"Draco!" Draco turned to look at Remus. "Move away, I have one more image." Draco hesitated but did as he was told.

* * *

It had been decided. Draco, Snape and Remus had argued and yelled but they would do _anything_to bring Harry back. And it seemed that the only way was to show him things that cause him pain. They had to hurt him, to help him. Draco hated it; Every time they almost got through Harry would cry out for him. His voice weak, desperate and pleading; Draco could hear the pain they caused, could see it in Harry's eyes and tears. Harry's cries felt like physical blows, and eventually, Draco would give in and go to his side.

But after his cries halted and his tears dried, Harry's eyes would always glaze over again. And Draco's renewed hope would get smaller, and smaller.

It took months but slowly they began to get results. Harry's eyes stayed clear and focused for longer and longer. His eye's would follow your movements around the room but never make eye contact. His body warmed, his skin developed a healthy flush, He even gained weight and didn't look as emaciated as before. But after ten years it was too little, too late. This might be all the improvement they'd see. Harry still wasn't back, and Draco was still alone.

Still Draco remained, as he had from the beginning, holding his hand, talking and asking questions even though he never received answers. Promising Harry the world, his love, whispering reminders of time they'd shared together - _Please, Harry. I love you, I need you, I can't do this without you. Come back, come back to me. Please look at me again, hold me again. Kiss me again_.

Snape watched as his godson slowly descend further into despair. No matter what Snape did or said, he couldn't get Draco to move on. To forget Potter and live again. At times Draco's grief was so overwhelming that Snape swore he could feel it, like a dementor. The progress Potter was making was promising and should strengthen his godson… But it wasn't enough.

On Draco's day off Snape decided that things were not moving fast enough. It had been over six months! He couldn't waste any more time on Potter. So he decided to take matters into his own hands. Without Draco to hold him back, and protect Potter, he would be vulnerable.

Harry's door flung open so violently it slammed into the wall and bounced back. Snape strutted into the room, and he smirked evilly at Harry. He withdrew his wand and flicked it towards the door. It slammed shut and locked. The room hummed for a moment with silencing and protection wards. Harry's eyes hadn't moved from Snape, he just watched him. Snape took a deep breath and gathered his courage.

"He's left you Potter." Snape glared at Harry. "Draco's found himself a nice soft woman to warm his cold bed at night. Finally realised you must have no desire to fill that role in Draco's life, as you're still here. Wasting away. It amazes me that he kept on with you as long as he did! I would have left you long ago. How could anyone want to fuck and love a weak, little…?"

But Snape never finished his insult, because Harry had done the impossible. He stood up.

"Take that back! It's not true!" Harry's voice was barely above a whisper, it cracked and wheezed, Snape could see the muscles in Harry's neck stain with effort. If he'd been healthy he would have been screaming.

"I'm telling you nothing but truth Potter, Draco's _never_coming back." Snape snapped and glared at the withered remains of Lily's son. "You're pathetic."

Harry's aura glowed and swirled around him, brighter than ever before. "He told me he would love me forever!"

"Ha! With your grasp on reality that could have been years ago! On the other hand, perhaps not at all. Maybe it was all in your mind Potter? Draco may have _never_ loved you." Snape goaded.

Harry growled, his vision became more and more clear, feeling began to return to every part of his body and suddenly, standing was too hard, pain whipped over his unused legs and up his spine. Harry gasped and wobbled. With a loud crack, both of Harry's emaciated knees hit the hospital floor.

"No…" Harry sobbed. Hot tears dripped from his sore, dry eyes. _Draco loved him. He did. He was sure of it. Wasn't he?_

"Face it Potter, Draco's gone and you're too weak to stand on your own two feet. _Pathetic."_Snape smirked; Harry was almost completely back in the real world.

"I'm not… _weak._" Harry tried to stand, _I will face him on my feet_. The thought caused flashbacks to his 4th year. They flickered violently behind his eyes and suddenly he was back there. In the graveyard in the middle of a duel with the freshly reincarnated Voldemort. His magic reacted instinctually. Causeing his body to release a wave of adrenaline. _I will die standing.  
_  
His hands slipped on his wet tears, as he tried and failed to push himself to his feet. "Draco will never leave me." Harry's teeth gritted together. Pain coursed all over his body. _Why won't my legs work!  
_  
"He already has. You're a washed up superhero Potter." Acid green energy pulsed dangerously, "Get up Potter! Or is that beyond your intelligence?" Harry struggled, and finally was on his feet, hunched over and breathing hard. "Like a man not a mouse! I'm glad your Mother is dead Potter; because if she saw your now… She'd die of shame."

Straightening up, Harry's aura glowed brighter still, the lights in the hospital flickered, he was drawing energy from around him. Snape could feel his magic being drawn into Harry. "Look at you… Skinny little ingrate, no wonder Draco ran to _Pansy!"  
_  
Harry yelled, much louder than before, and his power exploded. The wave of pure magical energy smashed all the windows in the room, and the hospital. The force of the shockwave pushed Snape to the floor. Harry's scream continued and became louder. Sparks crackled all over his body.

Electric muggle objects all over the hospital began to explode, Healers and patients screamed ad began rushing to the emergency exits. Wave after wave of acid-green magic pulsed out of Harry as he continued to scream, but they didn't stop at St. Mongos, they continued outwards like ripples in water.

* * *

Normally Draco would spend his days off with Harry, at the hospital, but today he just couldn't seem to force himself to go to room 53. It had been six months since Severus' initial break through visit. And although it seemed like Harry was getting better, making progress, he still wasn't Draco's Harry.

With a sorrowful sigh Draco returned to reading his book. It was a draft of Hermione's second book, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. Draco still thought it was a redicgulas idea, when Harry finally woke up he would hate her for publishing them. Harry had never liked his fame. He hated it in fact.

Draco's teacup rattled slightly against the glass coffee table. _How odd,_ Draco thought. He watched it carefully waiting to see if it would happen again. It did; but it was much more violent. The teacup practically jumped off the coffee table and smashed onto the floor.

Suddenly everything was shuddering and shaking, portraits where falling off walls, windows were shattering, even the couch Draco was seated on shook. Then there was a wave of acid-green energy that ripped right through Draco's apartment, filling him with a nostalgic warm feeling.

He'd know that magic anywhere.

"Harry…" Dropping his book on the floor, Draco apparated to St. Mungo's.

* * *

He'd finally stopped screaming, and the energy pulsed around him in-tune with his own heartbeat. His breathing was rough and uneven, but he felt better. Stronger. It no longer pained him to stand. His magic had healed him. Gave him back his strength, and stabilised.

Now it was time for answers. Harry's eyes locked onto Snape's own. "You." Harry's voice was normal level now, but it came out as a growl. "Tell me where Draco is." He demanded.

The once sickly skinny and pale boy was no more. Now he stood as he used to be. Tall, muscled and golden-tanned, his hair was its usual birds-nest. The green glow that had oozed from him was now controlled and concentrated to a deep dark green. The saviour had returned.

"Harry… You're back!" Harry blinked stupidly at Snape's unexpected answer. "I'm sorry! I had to do what I did, or you may have never come back!" Snape held his hands up, to show he wasn't holding his wand.

Harry's glare lessened. "And Draco?" The door flew open; Draco skidded into the room a look of shock on his face.

"HARRY!" Draco screamed.

Snape slowly stood up.

Harry's eyes darkened, but this time not with hatred, with something else. "Drake is it really you?"

Draco, tears filling his eyes, nodded and rushed towards his beloved. Harry stepped forward and caught the tearful blond, crushing him in a loving embrace. Draco's heart felt like it would burst with happiness. He sobbed and shook and clawed at Harry. Desperately trying to pull him closer.

Harry buried his face in Draco's hair, whispering all sorts of things to him, promising to love him, and never leave him, again.

"Thank you Snape." Harry whispered over Draco's shoulder.

"What's that? Did I hear correctly?" Snape smirked, "No problem Hero; Now get a room!" Snape taunted and tuned to leave the re-united lovers alone.

Draco could not stop kissing Harry. Harry laughed softly at his lover.

"Harry, never leave me again!" Draco managed to get out, before going back to assaulting Harry's neck and chest.

"I promise Draco, I promise." Harry smiled.

…_Finite_


End file.
